battle_of_hte_multiverse_crossover_collabfandomcom-20200214-history
Petunia
Petunia is one of the main characters of Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio marking on her forehead, which is connected to the triangle-shaped marking on the back of her head and sky-blue lines on her long tail. She always wears a pink flower on top of her head and a pine scent car air freshener or deodorizer around her neck. Her name and species are somewhat of a parody of the character Flower from the Disney movie Bambi. She likes playing with dolls and strollers, as well as having tea parties with her friends. Petunia is often seen with Giggles. They appear to be best friends, as they run a lemonade stand together, play together, and exercise together. Her love interests have been both Mime and Handy, although she seems closer to the latter, as evidenced in My Better Half and I Nub You. In My Better Half, they are seen taking a "Tunnel of Love"-ride, and in I Nub You, they start dating. Just like Giggles, she dislikes Disco Bear, (however even more so than Giggles does) as she is annoyed when he frequently tries to flirt with her. For most of the internet series, she and Giggleshad almost identical personalities. When the TV series came out, however, the creators gave her obsessive-compulsive disorder (OCD). More specifically, she is a "neat freak". She takes showers five times a day as is revealed in the "Collect Them All" section, and if things are either dirty or out of their proper place, she starts to hyperventilate (even if it is somewhere other than her house or on herself). She will do anything to clean it up again. In the TV episode Wishy Washy, she got incredibly filthy and was unable to clean herself because her piping system failed because of Lumpy, so she snapped and killed herself with a potato peeler trying to get clean. Her OCD is also brought up in the episodes Home Is Where the Hurt Is, Wingin' It, and Royal Flush. Furthermore, in the arcade game Socks To Be You, she is seen hyperventilating with a paper bag while sorting her socks. Oddly enough, in Take a Hike when she drinks dirty water, her mouth is a mess, but she does not get upset or bother to clean her face (though she was severely dehydrated and delusional at the time). History In games Petunia is usually a playable character. Happy Tree Friends Adventures Series In the Happy Tree Friends Adventures Series, Petunia is one of the main characters. Petunia makes her debut appearance in this fan series in Happy Tree Friends Adventures. Bowser, king of the Koopas, has captured her best friend Giggles. Petunia and her three friends attempt to rescue Giggles by traveling through various environments in pursuit of Bowser to try and defeat him. Throughout the game, Bowser attempts to stop Petunia and her friends in two instances (Worlds 2 and 4) until they face him in his lair. In the end, Giggles is rescued, while Bowser is dead. Petunia and her friends, as well as Giggles, manage to escape the collapsing lair thanks to Toothy's help. In Other Media In official art, Petunia have the most appearances. Category:Female Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Category:Playable Characters